A number of solid state lighting technologies exist and one of the more promising types for illumination purposes is a light emitting diode (LED). LEDs have dramatically improved and now can provide high efficiencies and high lumen output. One long standing issue with LEDs, however, is that they are susceptible to damage if not protected from heat. Generally speaking, a LED will have a reduced life and less pleasing color output as the operating temperature of the LED increases. In addition to the issues with heat, the ability of an LED to act as a point source provides desirable lighting properties, but can be challenging to package in a manner that is convenient. Often LEDs are a permanent part of a fixture and while the life of a LED is quite long, there is still the problem of having to replace an entire fixture if the LED fails prematurely or even after the 20-50,000 hours of life. One way to address this issue to provide a modular LED system. Existing attempts to provide desired modularity have not proven to be sufficient. Thus, further improvements in how LEDs can be mounted would be appreciated by certain individuals.